lachroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Crowe
Crowe was an ancient wraith who had once threatened all of Verden. He wielded an immense amount of magic with a knowledge of the world spanning centuries. History Origins Crowe was once a mindless wraith, a incorporeal creature born of the lasting grudges and regrets of lost souls. To survive it was common to prey upon living creatures, using their lives as nourishment to maintain their own. However, it was by chance that he would not only take the life of a human being by also engulf his victim's soul. Absorbing the knowledge and strength of that particular human, Crowe ceased to be a wraith and was shunned by his brethren as he was no longer of their kind. With the human's soul he absorbed came the ambition to increase his power and so began his desire to engulf all living things and rule creation. Sornaiid under attack During the year 600 BDW, Crowe's rampage through the Verden would start in the country of Sornaiid, traveling from village to village engulfing all life he encountered. With each conquest, he became stronger with the souls of his victims fueling his conquest. As he worked his way to the capital of Resden, the country called upon the aid of the Hall of Heroes to combat this beast after several failed attempts to stop Crowe themselves. The Hall came to their aid, sending a legion of knights led by Pharos Incendia. After absorbing at least 8000 souls, Crowe came upon Resden during the dead of the night and the battle for city began. The hall knights did what they could to fight him but where no match for his strength. Although victory seemed assured, the tides turned for the wraith when Pharos bound him with his fire and sealed him within his body. This seal would bind him for many years until Pharos Incendia died. Sealed No More Upon the death of Pharos several years after the fall of the Hall of Heroes, the seal that bound the wraith weakened and allowed him to escape his imprisonment. However, due to the nature of the seal Crowe's powers were very limited from what they once were and he was forced to take a human form with the power he had left in order to survive. It was then when spent several centuries learning various magic spells and seals and began to research a means to completely undo the seal. During that time, he made soul-pacts with several creatures and amassed an army of monsters to do his bidding as he made the former Hall of Heroes his personal domain. His years of research finally bear fruit after discovering a way to completely undo the seal placed on him. The seal, originally maintained by Pharos, was held together through his bloodline. It wasn't until 1 ADW that he discovered the existence of Pharos' descendant, Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear . Reclaiming the Past Crowe initially met Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear in the city of Plentrich, beginning his assault on the spear-wielding warrior by sending monsters one after another while toying with him and his comrades with the express intention of ending his life. He took Jordan for weak warrior and thought to enjoy confusing him, even coming to his aid during the attack by the Dreadlord Z. After his attempts to kill him failed one after another, he eventually began those close to his target. However, his plans did not come to fruition as he had planned, even with the aid of the Forsaken Fortress' own commander Steel and an army of monsters. He managed to bring Jordan to a point of death to release his powers, but in the end he was ultimately defeated by the descendant of his nemesis after he returned to life and delivered the finishing blow in their final bout within the void of limbo. Although he was properly defeated by Jordan, the wraith promised to live on within the young warrior's nightmares. As the God of Paradox The wraith did in fact die during his last encounter with Jordan, but was able to escape his inevidable fate when the soul of the wraith stumbled upon a rupture within reality by chance. This hole would be dubed as the world of paradox created as the universe attempted to balance itself out as Jordan came back to life, something that shouldn't have been possible within the laws of the universe. Within this realm of frozen time, completely seperated from the whole of reality, the wraith was able to regain his strength and ascend into godhood as the god of the dimension. In this world the laws of creation, set in place by the creator Diel, had no affect and so almost anything was possible within that void so long as there was a strong enough desire for it. As his powers increased, so did the nightmares within the dreams of Jordan, becoming more and more harmful to the warrior's psyche. Despite his powers, the wraith could only retain his world by residing in it and was unable to leave for fear that his time would resume again and his death would be continued from when it was halted. After some time mastering the powers of 'godhood', the wraith devised a plan to use Jordan to fulfill his intentions of spreading his influence over reality into Verden and the rest of reality. It was not until the year 7 ADW that he managed to have the power to drag him into his world to confront the green-clad warrior. After toturing him for what felt like an eternity, the god allowed his arrogence to get the better of him and allowed Jordan to shake the foundations of his world by inflicting a critical wound on himself. Since the world was created by Jordan living when he should have died, Jordan's attack on himself began to restore balence to the realm and caused it to begin and break down. Unlike Crowe, who could not kill him due to the chaotic properties of the paradox world, Jordan was able to injure himself without his wounds regenerating within an instant since he was not a part of this dimension. As the wraith lost his godhood, Pharos Incendia appeared within the paradox world by means of the memento he left behind for Jordan after Crowe's first defeat. Since the laws of creation did not apply to the paradox world, the dead Pharos was able to aid his descendant. Together, the two of them finally defeat Crowe a second time and defeated him. However, using the last of his strength, the wraith managed to go backwards in time using the power of the paradox world to curse Solomon as an infant in hopes that he would help him achieve his wishes before fading away. The Thing About Hooded Figures Although similar to Lazu ru Keel, he served as a cliche "hooded villain", an ideal first big bad for any young adventurer. A common misconception is to assume that one hooded figure is a carbon copy of another, despite the ambiguity of appearances. Unfortunately, depictions of hooded figures do not seem to vary that often so it is reasonable to mistake one for another. Category:Player Characters Category:Deceased Characters